<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the years have changed by larissel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842249">the years have changed</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel'>larissel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Background Relationships, Gen, baatar/kuvira is very minor, but it's there if you squint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:25:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissel/pseuds/larissel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nature is always changing as time goes by, but as the years go by, so does the people change along with it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baatar Jr./Kuvira (Avatar), Korra &amp; Kuvira (Avatar)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the years have changed</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I get to finally post this! It's what I've written for the Kuvira Zine, I hope you enjoy because I had a great time doing this.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nightfall had already blanketed Republic City when the double doors of the police station swung open with a quiet creak. A gentle rush of cold air immediately breezed around Kuvira as she stepped out of the building, getting a taste of freedom for the first time in years. Not as exciting as she initially thought it would be, but nonetheless her chest didn’t feel heavy with anxiety; she was thankful for that. The citizens of Republic City were all sound asleep and ignorant of the fact that the very woman responsible for the scars of their beloved home was no longer bound as of today. They haven’t forgotten, nor would history allow them to forget.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t pay mind to the pair of amber eyes whose gaze narrowed ever so slightly, staring at her from behind with his arms crossed and chest puffed out in hope that she didn’t forget the golden badge glinting warningly on his chest. Unfortunately for him, his warning went unnoticed when Kuvira tilted her head up to the night sky, staring at the moon and stars. She took no notice of the heavy sigh and the doors shutting behind her without so much as a wish of luck from the chief of the police nor a goodbye.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After taking a deep breath, her attention soon moved forward as she took her first step down the stairs…then another and another until she made it down to her last step…moving further and further away from the police station; not once did she look back. That part of her life was officially over and the years she had spent serving her sentence could never be erased.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As she continued to walk, her gaze turned down to her hands—calloused and worn over the decade she had spent working in the fields under the watchful eyes of the United Forces. She’d spent many days and long hours under the sun that gazed down upon her harshly, showing her no mercy. She would always retire to her tent completely exhausted and sore in all parts of her body before the entire process started all over again the next day. It was humiliating at first, the unwanted whispers behind her back wherever she went and the dirty looks she received. It was almost too much at the beginning, making her seething and wish that she could snap back at them and make them regret their own words. And yet, it was still better than the alternative. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’d chosen this path after serving only five years behind bars, alone and wallowing in her own misery in the dark, surrounded by the wooden walls and the platinum chains that don’t whisper to her as the earth and iron does. Despite the hardships she’d endured, she was nonetheless still thankful for what Korra had done. A life sentence wouldn’t be ideal…nor did death sound too pleasing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You were right.” It was the first thing Korra said when she entered Kuvira’s cell, shoving the meek guard aside. She really hated to admit it, but the former dictator was right as always, though she had a small inkling that this would’ve been the outcome. After all, it was difficult to defend one whose actions had changed so many lives and would be felt for the many years to come. She’d tried, oh she’d definitely tried her hardest to convince the court to give the other a lighter sentence. Shouldn’t good behavior count? Not to mention the fact that the metalbender had also helped bring in her rogue generals by giving out tips. “Sorry.” The Avatar added, giving her a sorrowful look.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It was expected. Kuvira shook her head and resisted the urge to say “Told you so.” She hadn't held out any hope that the United Republic would be convinced. Besides, this was already more than she deserved, she’d anticipated a fate far worse than what she had now. “You’ve done enough, thank you,” she said, nodding her head in acknowledgement.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Politics,” Korra uttered. “I’m the Avatar, I’m not meant for this!” She exclaimed, pinching the bridge of her nose. Even Raava was no help in this case.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you manage to do this for three years?” she asked. “You made it look so easy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you telling me you don’t know how to lie?” Kuvira responded half-jokingly and half-seriously, raising a brow. “But I assure you it wasn’t easy at the beginning.” They’d all thought of her to be naïve due to her age—and maybe they’d been right, but she wasn’t a fool, had learned how to play the game well enough to get what she wanted at the end. It hasn’t been a fun game, unkind, but it was all for the good of her nation and its people.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“But enough of this, let’s forget about it and continue on what you’re really here for.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Of course,” Korra said, taking a seat on the wooden floor across the other woman in a lotus position. “Remember what I told you before: relax and breathe deep, in and out, empty your mind…”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That conversation between them happened long ago, but the memories were still fresh in her mind as though it happened yesterday. It’s not as easy as it looks: meditation, sitting in the same position for minutes or hours on end. She could still remember vividly her frustration and impatience, how clueless she’d felt, and not seeing any use for meditating from the start.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It ended before it could even start when Kuvira’s eyes opened, and she emitted a loud groan that shook the walls. Not even a minute had gone by, and she seemingly felt more restless than usual, already up on her feet. “This is pointless!” She exclaimed, pacing back and forth in her cell, wringing the air as if she were strangling an invisible force.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not getting it!” She stopped her pacing to kick the floor instead. “What use is this am I supposed to—” Her words were cut off by the sound of laughter coming from Korra.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“What’s so humorous about my despair, Avatar?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Lighten up, I’m not laughing at you,” Korra said, pausing for a moment before a chuckle slipped past her lips. “Okay, maybe just a little.” She admitted.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re free to go whenever you want, Avatar. It’s not like I am forcing you to stay here.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>A sigh left Korra’s lips, gazing upon Kuvira with a faraway look. “It’s just…you remind me of myself so much when I was younger.” Another laugh left her lips, but it wasn’t directed at the other this time around.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Why don’t we start over?” she suggested. “And please, call me Korra, aren’t we friends?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like everything when entering new, unfamiliar territory, it was a difficult start, but she slowly got the hang of the whole meditating thing eventually. She came to see how truly helpful it was, how it calmed her and quelled the thundering storm in her mind, pushing through her anger until she could no longer feel the raging inferno burning her heart. She soon had sessions of her own without Korra’s presence, and it proved to be very useful during one of her many sleepless nights when her memories didn’t allow her a moment of peace.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She should thank her. Korra had risked her own reputation for being the first to openly accept her, putting up with her through a difficult time, and seeing whatever worth she had left—worthy of a second chance. It’d made the Avatar unpopular for a while, but no one ever dared to challenge her decision. While it truly had a few years, she had managed to win some people over, succeeding in her little mission--a perfect example came from none other than the now retired chief of police who simply commented “good behavior”. From there, it had become another scandal, one of which the United Republic found no joy in dealing with when that claim had proven sufficient to grant the former Great Uniter an early release from prison.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Released, but not yet free. She had instead been taken under the watchful eyes of the United Forces. What a lovely time she had with them all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have the others treated you well here? I hope they have,” Korra said, sitting across from Kuvira on the other side of the table, allowing her to pour a cup of hot tea. “I wouldn’t want any trouble to arise.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Kuvira snorted, thinking that the concern shouldn’t be for her but rather for the others. She brought the cup of tea to her lips, taking a long and slow sip before setting the cup down on the table. “Maybe they are, maybe they aren’t,” she drawled out, leaning back against her seat with her legs crossed together.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is that a yes or a no?” Korra’s tone became cautious, eyes narrowing.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I was joking,” Kuvira answered, rolling her eyes, “but if you really want to know, then yes, I’m fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You don’t look like the type of person who would tell a joke, let alone, know the meaning of it,” Korra commented. “No offense.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“None taken,” Kuvira said, shrugging her shoulders. “But I’m fine if you really want to know.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Good, I’m glad to hear that.” A sigh left Korra’s lips. “I meant what I said, by the way. I really do hope they’re treating you well.” Her voice came out softer than usual.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Most of them stopped giving me dirty looks—the newer and younger guards that is, they recently invited me to eat breakfast and dinner with them.” Kuvira wouldn’t have minded their company if they'd kindly stopped badgering her with questions about her time as the Great Uniter, asking such things like who was the first person she killed, to what tricks she used to get her eyebrows to look like that. It was rather…cute yet weird to see how they looked up to a former dictator. “It’s…a start I suppose.” Not what she expected, but progress was still progress.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Cheers to that.” Korra raised her cup in the air with a grin plastered on her features. “I would hate to tell them the Avatar is always watching.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“That sounds creepy.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Too bad, I’m the Avatar and they gotta deal with it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“You,” Kuvira started, shaking her head, “are very terrible, you know that?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh you love that part about me,” Korra said, never letting her grin down. “Admit it.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kuvira was sitting by a window inside of a tiny noodle shop that was thankfully still open during this hour, waiting for her first meal as a fully free woman. The city had changed so much over these passing years—along with the rest of the world, seeing how far things have advanced so quickly in over a decade; movers and pictures were now colorful, no longer dull, but vibrant and full of life. But the world hadn’t been the only thing changed. Moving further away from the past, she, too, had changed. Her gaze turned to her reflection shown in the window, fingers brushing against her shortened hair, having cut away her long, dark locks with the help of the Avatar a few days before her release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you sure this is what you want?” Korra asked, holding the scissor hesitantly. “There’s no turning back once I snip the first lock of your hair.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure of it,” Kuvira said with a firm nod.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Her eyes scanned the buildings, believing she could recognize some of Baatar’s work that’s scattered around the city. He’d truly made a name for himself he’d always wanted. She was proud of him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>‘What are you doing now?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>She bit her lower lip, thoughts having yet to stray away from the man who had been by her side long ago. They were on speaking terms again—had been for the past four years. Things between them were still relatively awkward, but at the very least, they could hold a conversation long enough without things taking a turn for the worse. That was good enough for her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Where are you?’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>Her attention soon moved away from the window, and thoughts of Baatar drifted away when the steaming bowl of beef noodle soup was placed down in front of her. She didn’t look up at the waitress whose gaze was on her, eyes narrowing as though she seemed to recognize the metalbender until she lost interest – or perhaps she didn’t care – then moving away, back into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A sigh of relief left Kuvira’s lips before she picked up her chopsticks, mouth watering at the aroma filling her nostrils. It’d been a lifetime since she had a meal that didn’t consist of rice or congee, though she didn’t take the time to truly appreciate her meal. She finished it up quickly before the waitress could return to check on her, and left a couple of yuans on the table. There were places she had to go to before dawn breaks.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was still dark when she stepped out of the noodle shop and onto the empty street; chilly and quiet, a gentle breeze came by, making her hair dance along with the wind. The clothes that had been given to her weren’t enough to protect her from the winter, but considering where she was heading now, she wasn’t worrying too much. She took everything in as she continued to wander around aimlessly, and gave away her remaining yuans to those who needed it more than her. She had no need for them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sun was beginning to peak over the horizon behind the mountains, when Kuvira finally made it to her destination, adjusting the small bag over her shoulder. She turned her head over her shoulder and gave Republic City one last look, thoughts of everyone she knew filling her mind. “Wait for me.” She whispered, turning her attention forward and stepping into the spirit portal.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>